Glee At Hogwarts
by DivawearspradaXglee
Summary: what happens when you take everyday, singing, teens and put them in a Magical environment?  Harry and his wizarding friends are back for their 6th year at Hogwarts, but there's something new... what is Draco up to? WILL LUNA GET HER PUDDING? Rated T
1. Exchange

**Glee At Hogwarts**

**Description: what happens when you take everyday, singing, teens and put them in a Magical environment? Harry and his wizarding friends are back for their 6th year at Hogwarts, but there's something new... a club of singing muggles, or are they? what is Draco up to? WILL LUNA GET HER PUDDING?**

* * *

><p>Will Schuster walked into the choir room with awaiting glee club members; the announcement told them they had a surprise in store. they were all chatting, discussing what this surprise could be.<p>

"It's got to be some sort of Broadway worker, looking for talent like mine!" Rachel suggested.

"Maybe we got a special reward for something?" Finn asked. everyone was saying something until Puck's voice rang out.

"Maybe Coach Sylvester finally got a life." The comment earning laughter from many glee clubbers, accept for the cheerios. Will heard this himself, smirking.

"Alright guys!" Will said, quieting everyone down. he wrote something on the board but no one could see it because he was standing in the way. but when he stood out of the way, everyone's mouth dropped, that is, everyone but Brittany.

"i used exchange to buy food once... but.. the cops came and told me it wasn't real..." Brittany said aloud, everyone looking confused.

"uhhh... ok. Well, Exchange. this year, our glee club has been chosen to be in an exchange program from a school in Great Britain!" Will said, everyone Ooo'ed and Ahh'ed.

"Oh my God, British boys have the hottest accents!" Santana cheered.

"Is that, like, near Scottish? they sound close together." Brittany asked, once again, confusing everyone.

"Yes, now, tomorrow we're leaving to catch the plane. your parents have been told in advance about this trip. i just wanted to see all of your reactions." Will said. "so pack things like tooth brushes and combs and- yes Kurt... you can bring Hair spray and styling gel..." Will told him as Kurt slowly lowered his hand.

"But, Mr. Shue, wont we need clothes too?" Blaine asked.

"Good question Blaine! but the answer is no. this school has uniforms!" and at that, everyone groaned. Will looked confused. "what's wrong guys? you were all pumped a minute ago?"

"Yeah but that was before we knew we were going to a school full of powdered up, petty, snobby kids." Puck answered.

"Hey, just because they have uniforms doesn't mean that they're petty and snobby, i mean... just look at Dalton!" Blaine stated.

"Thank you for proving my point Blaine." Puck retorted.

"Honestly, i think it'll be good, i mean; if there are uniforms that means no one can taunt you for what you wear. maybe the school has a zero tolerance policy like Dalton does. or better." Kurt said calmly. at that, no one responded; he had a good point.

"So everyone, get packed tonight because tomorrow... we're going to Britain!" Will exclaimed, everyone suddenly sprang to life with excitement. this will be a interesting year, everyone could feel it.

* * *

><p>AN: Soooo what do you guys think so far? let me know i love reviews! :D


	2. Platform 9 and three quarters

**CHAPTER 2: PLATFORM 9 3/4**

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>The next morning, all the glee members were in the choir room, hardly able to contain themselves with their excitement. Everyone had their suitcase, (or in Kurt and Mercedes case, suitcases)<p>

"Just because there are uniforms doesn't mean we have to wear the same boring clothes on weekends." Kurt said over the noise. Blaine laughed under his breath, earning a questioning look from Kurt.

"Don't I know it?" Mercedes agreed, smiling widely.

"I wonder if any of the kids there can sing… I mean Mr. Schue did say they don't have a glee club." Rachel wondered. But as soon as one, Sue Sylvester, walked in the room, everything went dead silent. She didn't talk either, just looked around, and sat not far from Kurt, Blaine Mercedes and Rachel. Everyone was staring at her like she was an alien. That's when Will Schuster walked in; the first thing he saw was Sue.

"Uhh… ok well the plane is leaving in an hour guys, go get on the bus!" Will said, and as soon as he finished the word "Go" they started to pack up their things and leave the room. Will turned to Sue, who hadn't moved. "Sue what are you doing here?" Will asked tiredly.

"Well Will, since this is sort of like you and your glee club's vacation time, I'm going to drop yet another little turdlet on you. It seems that this, British school you're going to also needs a good fitness program, and has asked me to go with you." Sue watched Will's expression turn from disbelief to irritation. "But don't look at it as a bad thing William! Hey, someone's got to make sure you don't put too much butter in your hair." Sue smirked as she walked away in the same direction of the glee kids. Will stood there with his arms crossed. 'What the hell just happened?' he thought. He shook his head, trying to forget the devil woman was going with them to another country, and ran off to the bus. 

* * *

><p>Everything was normal. The bus ride, the plane ride (even though it was long) and the ride to a hotel, where they stayed that night. But in the morning they were to start the school year at this foreign school.<p>

Sue left early; she knew where the school was located…. Well… sort of. She felt she needed to "get away from those kids as much as possible".

"Ok Guys! Get Up! Time to go! We need to catch the train!" Will shouted in the Boys' room.

"Five more minutes!" Puck groaned. Blaine shot up in surprise at the teacher's shouting, but fell right back down when he realized it was just Mr. Schue. Finn sat up slowly, looking around lazily, really not wanting to get up.

"No Puck, now." Will said sternly, turning on the light and leaving the room. That earned another groan from puck as he rolled on his stomach and covered his head with his pillow.  
>Will walked across the hall to the Girls' room to tell them to get up, but when he opened the door, all of them were already up… well … accept for Kurt who was being crushed under Mercedes, Rachel, Santana and Brittany, while Lauren, Quinn, and Tina were sitting around laughing. Kurt was laying on his stomach on one of the beds, with the four girls sitting and laying on top of him.<p>

"Guys! Get up! Seriously I can't breathe!" Kurt sort of laughed. Will cleared his throat to inform them of his presents.

"Hi Mr. Schue!" Mercedes said cheerfully, like nothing was going on. But Will saw Kurt mouth the words 'Help Me'.

"Ok, come on, let Kurt breathe." Will said smiling. It was odd how this always happened when Kurt roomed with the girls, but when he roomed with the guys he seemed uncomfortable and a bit scared.

"Party pooper." Brittany said as she got off of Kurt. Once all the girls were off of him he sat up and breathed.

"Freedom!" He said triumphantly, earning a giggle from Rachel.

"Come on guys, we got to get going, we have a train to catch!" Will told them and left. They all looked at each other. 'No one said anything about a Train…' they all thought. 

* * *

><p>They were at the station. They all looked at their tickets once again. "Mr. Schue, I HIGHLY doubt there's a platform 9 and ¾, there's only 9 and 10. There isn't anything in between!" Rachel said, aggravated.<p>

"Rachel, just calm down. We'll find it." Will told her. They all were wheeling around their own luggage carts, and they were starting to seem heavy.

"Can we ask some people if they know where it is?" Finn asked, Will nodded in response. They all started asking around. No one said they knew what or where it was and that it must be a miss-print. Until-…

"MR. SCHUE COME HERE!" yelled Sam. They were standing between two brick columns that said 9 on one and 10 on the other. The boys he was talking to was a tall Ginger boy, looking about 16 as the Gleeks were. The other was a raven haired boy with glasses and a strange mark on his head. He also looked about 16. The two boys were also pushing luggage carts.

"What is it Sam?" Will asked.

"They know how to get to Platform 9 ¾!" Sam told him, looking excited and proud that he found someone who knew.

"Uhh, yeah. Hey… wait are you that 'glee club' that's coming to Hogwarts?" The raven haired boy asked. Will nodded. The ginger scanned the group of Gleeks; to him they all just looked like Muggle misfits.

"Oh, well... all you have to do is run through that wall." The boy with raven hair said. Everyone in the club looked at him like he was the craziest person in the world. The boy understood how crazy it sounded too. "Here… how about you do a demonstration Ron?" The boy asked the Ginger, apparently known as Ron.

"Sure Harry." Ron said. He ran straight at the wall that said 10 on it. Everyone knew it was coming. He was going to crash right into it. But when his cart came in contact with the wall, is disappeared into the wall, soon followed by Ron himself. The little snowy owl on Harry's cart hooted cutely as the whole glee club stood in awe, accept for Will.

"DUDE! That was EPIC!" Puck pretty much shouted. "I SO call going next!" He said.

"Ok… just run straight at the wall, and, wait on the other side." Harry told him. Puck ran straight at the wall, and he went through it as Ron had. Soon enough everyone but Rachel, Will, and Harry had gone through.

"Mr. Schue, this is dangerous. What if I crash! I could hurt myself, or worse, my voice!" Rachel said, clearly afraid. Will sighed and put his suitcase on Rachel's cart.

"Ok Rachel, I'll go with you. Ready? 1… 2… 3!" Will said, both running at the wall and gliding through it like air. Rachel was in awe. This was amazing, and the lighting on this new platform, was just wonderful. It felt kind of homey and olden at the same time. Harry came through after them.

"You guys should just go to the train. There are shelves above the seats to put your luggage. You can all sit in the Gryffindor cars." Harry told them with a smile as he walked off with Ron to the train. It was 10:50, almost time to leave. That experience was really weird, fun but weird. What else was in store for these singing teens? They all wondered the same thing.

* * *

><p>AN: let me know what you think or what you think will happen. who will they meet next? what houses do you think they'll be in? when will they find out that they met THE Harry Potter? ;) i love reviews, and so does Luna... if you review she will make an early appearance! :D


	3. The Mission has been Compromised

**CH. 3 THE MISSION HAS BEEN COMPROMISED**

this isn't a long chapter but i hope you like it... there's a twist ;)

* * *

><p>He was running as fast as he could. He could barely breathe, maybe because there was a giant wound in his abdomen. He was bleeding out as he ran but it didn't worry him much, his PAK would take care of that. What he was worried about, was fainting. He could feel it, his body drained of almost all life, feeling like he couldn't move yet he kept running fast, holding onto his abdomen, trying to stop the bleeding by applying pressure with his hands and arms. His mind raced as he ran to safety, ran to a place to heal and recover, to a place where he could be protected from that human. He couldn't believe it, he, Zim, was <em>weak.<em>

On the other hand, that human, Dib, was chasing after Zim. Trying to catch up, trying to explain. Yes, Dib hated Zim, and Zim hated Dib… But this was an accident, besides; He needed Zim alive if he was to prove he was an alien.  
>Zim slammed the door to his Base behind him. "COMPUTER! ZIM NEED'S… uhh… healy-thingy… NOW!" the computer beeped in an annoyed voice, Zim pulled his gloved hands off his abdomen to check the wound, it had stopped bleeding, and it had a small layer of green skin now. But he couldn't be too safe. Before he could do anything, robotic hands stretched down from the ceiling with a gauze-looking role. His midsection was quickly wrapped by the arms in the gauze; stinging a little but it was better. Gir had just come up from the toilet, holding a small rubber pig and a doughnut.<p>

"GIR! Quickly pack up your little piggy's and whatever else you have; we're leaving!" Zim commanded; but as usual, the cyan eyed robot stood there blankly and somewhat sad.

"Awwwww why? I was playing Gimme Doughnuts with the Piggy!" Gir told him as he waved the doughnut and rubber pig in the air almost in Zim's face.

"GIR, THIS IS SERIOUS! No games Gir, pack your things! The Mission's been compromised!" Zim pretty much yelled but with deathly meaning. Gir saluted Zim with his eyes glitching Red but turning back Cyan as he walked in front of the television, turned it on, and started watching the Scary Monkey Show. Zim sighed then jumped as he heard banging on the door.

"ZIM! Will you let me explain! I didn't mean to-" Dib was cut off when Zim opened the door, looked Dib up and down with a scowl, the shutting the door in his face; knocking him to the ground. Dib stood up, dusting himself off. '_What a jerk.__'_ Dib thought. He pulled out an odd device from his pocket, placed the bowl-looking end of it to the door, and listened. He could hear everything said, even the Scary Monkey Show music. He heard ruffling noises, then he could hear Zim say clearly; "Come on Gir! We need to leave!" Dib suddenly went ridged. _'__Why does Zim need to leave? Where is he going? Is the armada actually coming!' _Dib's mind raced with questions. He slowly opened the door, luckily, only Zim's dim-witted robot was there and watching that monkey show. Dib made his way to one of the Base entrances, he looked around; No Zim in sight. "Good! Now, where is that ship of his….?" He asked himself; looking around. He spotted Zim's Voot Cruiser, and climbed into the back of it. It would have been easier to use Tak's ship, but by the time he came back, Zim might not be there.

Dib had been sitting in there for about a good hour before he heard Zim near the Voot. Dib made sure to be extra quiet, if he was discovered he didn't know what he'd do. Gir and Zim had entered the Voot, Zim looking very paranoid.

"I still can't believe you left the door open, WHEN I WAS THE LAST ONE TO OPEN IT!" Zim half yelled. Gir just looked at him with a dopey expression.

"Well maybe you left it open?" Gir asked with his usual dopey smile. Zim frowned at him.

"I never leave the door open…" Zim stated. There was a moment of silence.

"You're funny when you're mad!" Gir pointed at Zim's face, breaking the silence. The Scathe-haired Boy hiding in the back couldn't help but smirk.

"Now Gir, on to our new Earth-Base!" Zim stated proudly as the Voot took flight, flying straight in the air and hovering over the Base. Zim pressed a button and the house collapsed into the earth and a small screw-like object flew at Zim, who caught it. They darted into the sky, an earth map appearing on the Voot's screen. "Now, where should we make our new Base…?" Zim questioned.

"Oh! Can we go here? It looks like a boot!" Gir said happily, pointing to an earth country named Italy. "I WANNA LIVE IN THE BOOT!" Gir yelled.

"No Gir. We are not living in a boot." Zim said blankly. "How about here? This little island looks good. Hmmm Great-Britain, Humans sure do name things oddly." Zim said as he tapped the island on the screen. A Computer's voice rang out: "Destination set for: Great Britain." And with that the Voot Darted off.

* * *

><p>AN: didn't see that coming did you? :D for all of those who don't know by now; this is a TRIPLE HARRY POTTER/GLEE/INVADER ZIM CROSSOVER! 8D


End file.
